cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allied Coalition of International Defense
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:beige;" | ACID Motto: TIOCFADIH AR LÁ. |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Founded || Nov 10 2006 |- | style="backround:lemonchiffon;" | Prime Minister | *Kaveman Kaveman Republic |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Senators | *Dougal4chaos dougal4chaos *MikeCat Mikes Land *Dargon Glace Bay *Master Conservative Conservative America *Serg (flash) Morgado Flashisacon *Tegalus Tegalus *Haille Selassie Rastafari Land *Cowlevel The Republic of Oahz |- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | International Relations || * Non-Aggression Pact with the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations * Non-Aggression Pact with the League of Intelligent Humans * Non-Aggression Pact with the League of Small Superpowers (ACID is for LOSSers NAP) * Non-Aggression Pact with the Coalition of Dark States * Non-Aggression Pact with the LUEnited Nations * Non-Aggression Pact with the United Sovereign Nations * Non-Aggression Pact with The Legion (Litmus Pact) * Mutual Defense Pact with the League of Small Superpowers & Coalition of Dark States |- |}The Allied Coalition of International Defense, (ACID), was a relatively new alliance in the game of Cybernations. Founded on Nov 10 2006 by Emperor Marxus IV, leader of the Cameco Corperation. He was a grand leader. He, with many other mainstream members left ACID after GWII. That ended ACID's glory and so it fell. ACID headquarters is located at their main forum. Mission Statement It is the goal of the Allied Collation for International Defense, henceforth known as ACID, to become an international economic powerhouse and set new standards in how to develop nations. ACID has in place some of the best aid systems and economic guides in the cyberverse. With these tools we plan to quickly raise our members up the rankings and have them gain the knowledge they need to help our newer members. ACID will try and solve its problems with diplomacy, but if diplomacy fails our military will be quick to take action. Through strong economies and deep pockets ACID will work towards a cemented position of power by using a strong, organized military and its democratically elected senate and chancellor. "Founder, Emperor Marxus IV " Charter Article I: Purpose and Declaration The Allied Coalition for International Defense, otherwise known, as ACID is a Black-Sphere Alliance. ACID is based on helping our members financially by improving their economy and militarily by assisting them to build strong defensive armed forces . ACID is a mostly peaceful alliance and does not promote war or random attacks by our members. Article II: Membership ACID is open to any member who wishes to join. The only requirements for application are: -Become a member of the Black Team -Resign from any previous alliance you belong to (if applicable) -If you are at war you must declare peace with all enemies before you join ACID. -Follow our Charter Article III: Hierarchy There is a Prime Minister whom shall be the supreme leader of ACID. The Prime Minister will be elected by the General Assembly. His powers are limited and any decision he makes has to be agreed in the Senate. He/She will rule ACID along with Nine (9) Senators. These Senators decide on ACID’s important declarations such as a Declaration of War or the signing of a MDP. The Prime Minister will be involved in all deliberations in the Senate. The Nine Senators are nominated and elected by the General Assembly*. The Nine Senators would then rule for a term of one month. The Elections will begin the final week of the previous term. Election Process is as Follows: 1) First two days candidates are nominated by the General Assembly. You cannot nominate yourself. 2) Following three days the nominated candidates will be placed in an election for the Senate. 3) Each member of the General Assembly can vote for two candidates. The nine members who receive the most votes will be elected Senators and will form the Senate. 4) The Following two days the Senators selects their cabinet. 5) These cabinet members are to be confirmed by a Majority vote in the General Assembly NOTES: Any member of the Senate can be impeached by the general assembly with a vote of over 70%. ALL elected officials have to be re-elected after 1 month term in office. In order to vote, one must be in ACID for one month, and have sponsorship from a mentor or high ranking official. The Organization of the Hierarchy. * The Prime Minister * The Senate - Nine Senators constitute the Senate: 1 Senator will serve as Deputy Prime Minister, the other 8 Senators will be responsible for a specific Ministry within ACID. * Cabinet Personal (includes; Ambassadors, Director of Personnel, Military Officers, Bankers, Recruitment Officers, Education Officials) * General Assembly (Includes all members of ACID) Ministries: * Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Operate Domestic and Foreign Embassies as well as propose treaties. * Ministry of War: Execute all military endeavours of ACID, including but not limited to the protection of its nation-states, and the endeavours of the League. * Ministry of Finance: Handle all financial transactions of ACID, including those internal aids and any external support. * Ministry of Internal Affairs: Keep in-fighting to a minimum, deal with ACID Imposters, and keep records of all registered members. * Ministry of News: Keep all ACID members informed in regards to the Cybernations Universe * Ministry of Recruitment: Recruit new members into ACID. * Ministry of Intelligence: Ensure the safety of ACID and its members though overt and covert means. * Ministry of Education: Help new members gain experience in the Cybernations Universe with the use of mentorships. Article IV: Politics The Senate shall discuss each issue and produce a vote in a timely manner. When voting, the following must occur for a vote to pass: i) Legislation- 5/9 ii) Embargo – 5/9 iii) Amendments – 5/9 iv) Alliance Proposals – 7/9 + Majority rule vote of approval from the General Assembly* v) Impeachment – 70% General Assembly vote of approval* vi) War – 8/9 + Majority vote of approval from the General Assembly* *In the unlikely event of a tie the Prime Minister will get one vote to break the tie. Article V: Special Emergency Elections i) In the event that a member (or up to and including 4 members) of the Senate leave or resign their Senatorial position, a replacement (or replacements) must be selected by the General Assembly. Voting shall take on the following steps outlined below *First two days candidates are nominated by the General Assembly. You cannot nominate yourself. *Following three days the nominated candidates will be placed in an election for the Senate. *Each member of the General Assembly can vote for one candidate. The member or members who receive the most votes will be elected Senators and will join the Senate. They will rule for an abbreviated term, which will end 1 month after the Senate they are joining convened. ii) If 5 or more Senators resign in the same instance, then the entire Senate (along with the Prime Minister) must resign from their duties and new elections be held immediately. In this case the rules outlined in Article III will take precedence over these elections. iii) If for whatever reason a Senator does not report for duty for seven (7) consecutive days without providing ACID a reason in public forum then he/she shall be brought up on Impeachment charges as the assumption will be made that they have deserted their position. If He/she is impeached by the General Assembly, then the procedures outlined in Article V Section I shall take precedence over these elections. Article VI: Rights Members of ACID are entitled to certain rights granted by the organization and bound by certain obligations and initial requirements. Rights: 1. Any member of ACID is entitled to the protection and respect of the Coalition, and can expect aid to be approved in times of war. The right of wartime aid is forfeited if the nation in question acts without the approval and justification of the alliance. 2. Any Member in ACID has the option of running for the position of Senator. To become a Senator, your peers in the general assembly must nominate you then vote you on as a member of the Senate. 3. All members of ACID have the right of Freedom of Speech, the right to a fair trial, as well as the right to leave ACID if proper notification is given to a Senator. Article VII: War ACID is a very Diplomatic Alliance; Diplomacy is our first option if attacked. If Diplomacy can not change anything, and if it is out of the question, War and Military methods will be used as our secondary option. ACID forbids its members to attack a nation that is a member of an alliance, as ACID does not wish for an inter-alliance war. Any war declared by a member of ACID with out a just cause will be punished under Article VII: Justice and Law. Any nation that attacks a member of ACID will be warned to cease the attacks immediately and offer peace. If the nation refuses to offer peace a threat shall be issued and the nations superiors (if any) will be contacted. If the aggressor does not cease his attacks and refuses to offer peace an all out attack will be launched. This attack will continue until a cease-fire is reached and reparations are paid to the ACID nation that was originally attacked. Article VIII: Justice and Law ACID does not take kindly to traitors, spies, and cowards. If a member of ACID refuses to attack an enemy nation if ordered to by a superior officer in the ACID Marines, a trial will be held. If the leader in question is found guilty of cowardice, his nation will be expelled from ACID and will suffer economic loses, as a Coalition Trade Embargo will be placed on them. This means that no member of ACID will be allowed to trade with the embargoed nation. If a member of ACID is suspected to be a foreign spy, main forum sections will immediately blocked so the spy cannot view them. The Minister of Internal Affairs will investigate the spy and if the member is found to be a spy they will not receive a trial and will be treated as an enemy of the Coalition. The alliance that the spy belonged to, if any, will have any pacts with ACID revoked. The Minister of Foreign Affairs will begin diplomatic conduct with the spy’s alliance. The main goal of ACID will be to have those responsible punished. If the spy was appointed by a high ranking official and this was an approved action by the alliance, the alliance shall receive a total embargo ACID and military action may be taken. If a member of ACID is a traitor by spying on, or abandoning ACID, that member will be dealt with the utmost severity. If the suspected nation is found to be a spy they will be dealt with in the manner described above. If a member of ACID is found to have joined ACID with the intension of gaining protection from current enemies gained in existing wars that were started prior to them becoming a member, that member will face trial for a malicious act against ACID Coalition Trial In a Coalition trial the Minister of Internal Affairs will act as judge and will appoint a senator as prosecutor. The defendant shall defend their self. A jury of 7 the accused member’s peers will be chosen to view the trial and eventually make the decision of guilty or not guilty. The decision must be made unanimously, with all 7 members agreeing on a verdict. Only the MoIA, prosecutor, and jury will be able to view the trial. The jury will not be allowed to have contact with the outside world until they have come to a verdict. The verdict will be given to the MoIA and he/she will announce it to the public. The Trial will go as follows: 1. MoIA presents defendant, charges, and prosecutor. The jury remains anonymous to everyone accept the MoIA. 2. The prosecution presents the evidence against the defendant. 3. The defendant attempts to defend himself. 4. Cross-Examination. 5. Final Comments. 6. Final Verdict. If the defendant is found guilty they will be dealt with accordingly. If the defendant is found innocent of the charges they will be returned back into society and their life will return to normal. Coalition Embargo Any nation of ACID may not trade with or aid an embargoed nation. If a member of ACID is found have aided or is currently trading with the embargoed nation, that person providing illegal aid will be tried as a traitor of ACID. An embargo can be placed on or lifted from a nation with the approval of the Senate. Article IX: Foreign Policy ACID is a very Diplomatic Alliance; Diplomacy is our first option if attacked. If Diplomacy cannot change anything, and if it is out of the question, War and Military methods will be used as our secondary option. ACID will always honor Pacts and Alliances it makes with other Alliances, and hopes other Alliances do the same. ACID is willing to sign a NAP with any alliance that ACID considers having a good reputation and has done nothing in the past to ACID. We are more hesitant to sign a MDP with an alliance. Only alliances we plan on becoming very close allies shall have a MDP considered. Article X: Ratification Ratification of a new charter can take place at any time but must be passed through a ¾ vote of the General Assembly. http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y282/SenorPescado/ACIDflag.jpg Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances